


it's no different when you're leaving home

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Art, Episode: s01e06 Rick Potion No. 9, Full Body, Gen, based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Look on down from the bridgeThere's still fountains down there.-Art of Morty. Based on That Episode.





	it's no different when you're leaving home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Rick and Morty staple song, "Look on Down from the Bridge" by Mazzy Star. If you don't know what I'm talking about, listen and come back. I'll wait, I promise.
> 
> Originally drawn on 6/1/19.

**Author's Note:**

> Rick Potion No. 9 is one of my top three favorite episodes.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
